Rewanż w sztafecie!
Rewanż w sztafecie! (逆襲のメドレー！, Gyakushū no Medorē!) to ósmy odcinek anime Free! wyemitowany 28 sierpnia. Fabuła Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa i Rei nie kwalifikują się do dalszego etapu zawodów w kategoriach indywidualnych. Gou wyjawia im, że zapisała ich również w tajemnicy na sztafetę. Tak oto drużyna rewanżuje się w niej. Streszczenie Odcinek rozpoczyna się momentem, w którym Rin mówi do Haruki, że już nigdy więcej nie będą razem pływać. Rozpoczyna się kolejny wyścig. Goro w końcu odnajduje grupę i przeprasza za spóźnienie. Nagisa jest zły, że mężczyzna przyszedł tak późno, ale Miho mimo wszystko dziękuje mu za przybycie. Po tym, Goro znów twierdzi, że skądś zna kobietę. Ta jednak zaprzecza. Następnie Makoto informuje przybysza, że Haruka nie przeszedł do finału. Później pokazana jest scena, w której Haruka stoi pod prysznicem. Kwestionuje tam swoje pragnienie wygranej. Zastanawia się, czy nie miał się stać wolny po wyścigu, co się nie stało. Następnie pokazany jest Rin, siedzący w korytarzu. Podbiega do niego Aiichiro, który gratuluje chłopakowi wygranej. Wracając do konkursu, okazuje się, że Seijuro ustanowił nowy rekord turnieju. Goro komentuje, że było to imponujące. Nagisa zdaje sobie sprawę, że chłopak jest w rzeczywistości naprawdę dobrym zawodnikiem. Rei zauważa, że Haruka nadal nie wrócił. Postanowił go poszukać, a idzie za nim Makoto i Nagisa. Makoto, Nagisa i Rei spotykają Rin na korytarzu. Ten drugi pyta go czy nie widział Haruki. Rin tylko się uśmiecha i pyta, czy przegrana z nim była dla niego aż tak dużym szokiem. Rei tłumaczy mu, że odpowiedź na to pytanie zna tylko zaginiony kolega. Rin atakuje go, mówiąc, że pływanie nie ma innego celu niż wygrywanie. Chłopaków rozdziela Makoto, który mówi, że w logice Haruki, woda rzeczywiście jest czymś więcej. Następnie, grupa postanawia przygotować się do swoich konkurencji. Po pewnym czasie, Makoto przygotowuje się do wyścigu. Goro pyta Nagisę i Rei, gdzie jest Haruka, ale ci odpowiadają, że nie mogli go znaleźć. Nagisa biegnie krzycząc, że musi odnaleźć przyjaciela, by mógł zobaczyć, jak pływają. Chłopak znalazł go siedzącego w korytarzu. Zastanawiał się tam, czy jego los potoczyłby się inaczej, gdyby kilka lat temu pozwolił Rinowi wygrać. Makoto mówi Haruce, że wyścig się zaczyna. Ten odpowiada, że nie ma zamiaru go oglądać, ale blondyn chwyta go za rękę i prowadzi na basen. Kiedy zatrzymują się, Haruka widzi Goro, Miho, Gou, Rei, który dopingują Makoto. Wszyscy nagle skamienieli, bo chłopak również kończy wyścig jako drugi. Mimo tego, widząc, że oglądał go Haruka, chłopak uśmiecha się ciepło. W następnym wyścigu startował Nagisa. Drużyna Iwatobi dopinguje również jego, podobnie jak w przypadku Makoto. Sprawia to, że Haruka stoi oniemiały. Później ukazana jest scena, w której Rin siedzi w autobusie Samezuki. Rozmyślał on o tym, co powiedział mu Makoto. Nagisa wraca do swoich przyjaciół ze smutną miną. Przeprasza ich, że nie wygrał, ale Goro i Gou pocieszają go. Rei mówi, że teraz jego kolej i że idzie się przygotować. Wyścig rozpoczyna się, a forma chłopaka okazuje się doskonała. Następnie Gou zauważa, że Rinowi zsunęły się okulary. Dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie mogą zrobić nic innego, niż tylko go dopingować. W ostateczności, Rei kończy wyścig ostatni. Po skończeni zawodów, Miho i Goro odjeżdżają, a Gou informuje drużynę, że w tajemnicy zapisała ich również na jutrzejszą sztafetę. Początkowo grupa protestuje, ale w ostateczności zgadza się. Następnie wszyscy udają się do domu Haruki, by poinformować go o wspólnych zamiarach. Mimo tego, nie zastają go w domu. Włamują się do mieszkania i rozpoczynają poszukiwania go. Po zajrzeniu do każdego pomieszczenia, grupa decyduje się zadzwonić do niego. Przez to, że nie odpowiada, Rei, Nagisa i Gou nagrywają mu się na pocztę głosową. Po nagrani jej, ze smutkiem zauważają, że telefon Haruki leży niedaleko nich. Makoto następnie mówi wszystkim, że Haruka rzadko zabiera ze sobą swój telefon. Po pewnym czasie, chłopak wraca do domu. Znajduje w nim śpiącego na progu Makoto, który trzyma w ręku telefon. Haruka podnosi go i odsłuchuje wiadomość głosową. Chłopak przez chwilę patrzy na śpiącego przyjaciela, po czym przypomina sobie słowa, które powiedział do niego po uratowaniu go z oceanu. Następnie budzi go i oznajmia, że popłynie ze wszystkimi w sztafecie. Następnego dnia rano, Nagisę budzi telefon. Odbiera go i dowiaduje się, że Haruka będzie płynął z nimi w dzisiejszej sztafecie. Rei i Gou również zostają o fakcie powiadomieni. Gdy grupa zebrała się, wszyscy zastanawiali się, gdzie podziewają się Nagisa i Rei. Po pewnym czasie, chłopcy pojawiają się. Oznajmiają, że spóźnili się przez to, że ćwiczyli w basenie Iwatibi i nie ma możliwości, by Rei cokolwiek zepsuł. W następnej scenie, Aiichiro odnajduje Rin by powiedzieć mu, że Haruka bierze udział w sztafecie razem ze swoją drużyną. Rin biegnie w kierunku wyjścia basenowego i widzi klub Iwatobi przygotowujący się do zawodów. Gdy Makoto i Nagisa rozpoczynają wyścig, chłopak stwierdza, że ich styl pływania ani trochę się nie zmienił. Mimo tego, nazywa styl motylkowy Rina jako żałosny, sugerując, że jest zazdrosny, iż chłopak zajął jego miejsce w drużynie. Kiedy Haruka zajmuje swoją wyjściową pozycję, spostrzega on przybysza wpatrującego się w niego. Chłopak zamyka oczy i zakłada swoje gogle, mówiąc do siebie, że nie potrzebuje teraz odpowiedzi. Miho, Gou, Makoto, Nagisa i Rin bez słowa przyglądają mu się, jak zaczyna on swoją część wyścigu. Bohaterowie Postacie wypisane w kolejności pojawienia się * Rin Matsuoka * Haruka Nanase * Rei Ryugazaki * Nagisa Hazuki * Makoto Tachibana * Gou Matsuoka * Miho Amakata * Goro Sasabe * Aiichiro Nitori * Seijuro Mikoshiba Galeria Ep8_1.jpg Ep8_2.jpg Ep8_3.jpg Ep8_4.jpg Ep8_5.jpg Ep8_6.jpg Ep8_7.jpg Ep8_8.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki